


Trial Motherhood

by 823KE



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Gen, Motherhood, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823KE/pseuds/823KE
Summary: The two Kings of All wanted to experience having a parent. Universe 2's God of Destruction Jerez had nothing they deemed 'important' going on. A nearby Rozie was unwillingly dragged into the ordeal. Now they're both acting as the mothers- plural- of the Kings of All. The question on their mind? "Why?"
Relationships: Heles/Su Roas
Kudos: 4





	1. Before it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was originally posted on FanFiction.Net).

The King of All, the most powerful being in the entire existence of... well, existence itself, wasn't quite sure where they exactly came from.

Well, to be specific around two things... one was that now, they were the King _s_ of All. Credits to Son Goku for bringing him his new friend- another him.

The second was that... it was more a case of him not remembering such trivial thing.

But now that he saw the angel of Universe 7 come visit the Grand Priest, their relationship as son and father came back to him.

And thus the Kings of All now wondered...

"...hey, how does it feel to have a dad?" the King of All asked.

"How does it feel?" the Future King of All asked.

Whis and the Grand Priest exchanged glances.

"Oh, my. I guess... it feels natural, I should say?" Whis answered. "Forgive me, great King of All. I am not sure how to explain it..."

"I see. What a shame," the two Kings of All said and sighed.

The Grand Priest smiled. "Dear Kings of All, you shouldn't lose hope. I'm quite sure these things are better experienced than explained."

Whis raised an eyebrow. "How do you propose the great Kings of All experience parenthood, father?"

"Hmm... why not have a trial adoptive parent?" he suggested.

"Trial?" King of All repeated.

"Adoptive?" Future King of All repeated.

The Grand Priest nodded with a smile. "Some species, in all universes, take certain individuals and label themselves as their guardians or parents. I believe such a thing would let one experience something similar to parenthood."

The two Kings of All exchanged glances. "...that! Yeah! Adoptive!" they chanted.

Whis frowned. "Father, who do you propose become their temporary adoptive parent?"

"You can have your universe's Son Goku be their father, can't you?" the Grand Priest said. "They do get along really well..."

"That is true, but..." Whis paused and recollected everything he knew about Goku's life. Considering how often the Saiyan came to train with him, there's no way he spends that much time with his family. "...no, he probably isn't that good of a father," he eventually replied.

"'Probably'?"

"Ohoho, let's leave it at that," Whis said.

The Grand Priest scratched his head. "Then perhaps a mother would do. Do you know any good female individuals who might be willing to care for the great Kings of All?"

Whis blinked and thought back to Bulma, who continuously took brave actions like hitting Beerus. She was a brave mother, but definitely risky and probably annoying to many, albeit she does have motherhood experience. "...I don't think so."

"Well, that's a shame, then," the Grand Priest said. "I'm sorry, great Kings of All. It seems we cannot help."

"Aw."

"Aw."

The two exchanged glances.

Then, quickly going through all lives in the twelve universes, the two Kings of All nodded.

"Call the Universe 2 God of Destruction."

"Call the Universe 2 God of Destruction."

Whis and the Grand Priest exchanged glances.


	2. How it Begins

Many days had passed since the Tournament of Power. Regrettably, her universe did not win.

But after hearing that a selfish wish would've caused all universes to be erased, a certain Goddess was starting to appreciate Universe 7's fighters. It wasn't everyday you'd find someone who'd restore some other universe, especially when they themselves came from a different universe.

Jerez was rather satisfied. The stupid fight was over, she's now alive again, the King of All wasn't in a bad mood, and best of all, she's alive again.

Did she mention, she's alive again?

Yes, she's alive again.

Now, she's lying around lazily on her precious royalty pillow (if that's even a thing, don't question it) and helping herself to some lovely grapes. What's with the relationship between royalty and grapes? She never bothered to question that, and shall never do so.

Her angelic attendant- who was admittedly actually an angel as well- Sour, suddenly twitched.

She paid it no mind.

Then Sour said something to his staff.

She paid it no mind.

Then Pell- Universe 2's Supreme Kai- teleported into the room. "A-are you for real!?" he shouted.

She paid it no... Jerez gritted her teeth. He was being loud. But after sighing, she paid it no mind.

Sour nodded. "Let's go, Jerez."

"...huh?" Jerez got up and turned around, just as Pell touched her shoulder.

The two suddenly appeared at a familiar, gloomy place. The dark insides of the King of All's Palace.

She immediately recognized this place. "W-what the hell!?" she shrieked. The woman turned around and grabbed Pell by the throat. "What the hell is this!? What's going- why was I- _what!?_ "

"Gah- c-calm down p-p-please! It's just- urk-" Pell foamed.

Sour sighed and patted the woman. "The Kings of All has called for you. Don't make a ruckus here now."

Jerez blinked. Then she paled. _What the hell!? What do those damn brats want with me?_ She sighed and obediently followed the angel and Supreme Kai. _What did I do wrong? Is it because I'm slightly slacking? Was I accused of something?_ Her eyes darkened. _Did I... become a target to every other universe?_

"We're here."

 _O-oh._ "O-oh." She knelt down. "J-jerez, Universe 2's God of Destruction, at your service!" _Damn brats!_

"It's fine."

"It's fine."

She raised her head to the sight of two Kings of All. _Ah. Right. That Son Goku did something, I hear. I can never get used to this._ She gulped.

The King of All smiled. "We want a mother," he said.

"A mother," the Future King of All echoed.

Jerez blinked. _What?_ "Uh... o-okay...?"

They exchanged glances. "We don't have a mother," the King of All continued.

"Don't have one," the Future King of All said.

"...I... see...?"

Then they smiled. "Be our mother!"

"Be our mother!"

Jerez's mind blanked out. Silence took over for a few seconds. "...um, can you r-repeat that?" she asked.

The Kings of All exchanged glances again. "Be our mother!" they both chimed at the same time.

Jerez's mouth dropped. Then she turned to Sour and Pell for help- but they were too busy holding in their (obvious) laughters. Her face began turning red, from rage. But she can't allow the Kings of All to see her petty self right now, so wondering what to do, she turned back to the two omniscient kings. "B-but dear Kings of All! You, uh, you need a set of two parents! Y-you can't have a mother alone!" she said.

"Eh." The Kings of All blinked. "...find our father!" they chimed.

 _What the hell!_ Jerez bit her nails. _What should I do... damn it! Grab a random man then!_ She turned to Pell. "Pell! Go grab someone from our universe, anyone!" she ordered.

"Eh, uh, I- I mean, okay!" Pell shrieked. "Kaikai!" then he disappeared.

Jerez sighed. Pell was an incompetent person, but surely he'd know how to grab a random man off the streets. She could have Sour explain the circumstances to the family and relatives of whoever was brought later.

Within seconds, Pell teleported back.

 _Yes!_ Jerez turned to the person next to Pell.

...a familiar purple-haired girl in her human form. It was Rozie, or Su Roas, one of the Kamikaze Fireballs who helped fight for her universe during the tournament.

The Kings of All tilted their heads. "Two mothers?" they asked together.

Jerez felt her head close to exploding. "Pell... you... dimwit! Why would you bring _her!?_ " she screamed.

Ignoring the confused and shocked Su Roas, she stomped towards the Supreme Kai who shrieked with terror.

"H-hiiiii! I-I'm sorry! I was panicking!" he said.

The Universe 2 God of Destruction groaned. "We're all going to die!" she rasped.

"E-eh. Did I... did I do something wrong...?" Su Roas asked, still unsure about what was going on.

Jerez glared at her. "You very darn well did!"

Suddenly, the two Kings of All cheered. Everyone stared at them, confused.

"...?"

They turned to Jerez. "Two parents make a set!" the King of All said.

"We have a set!" the Future King of All chimed.

"B-but, they're both gi-"

Jerez suddenly covered Pell's mouth. She was pale, but she realized something inside her mind. _These brats don't know shit about parents- they don't know it has to be a man and a woman!_ She began to grin. _They don't know the difference between a father and a mother!_ "Y-yes, yes, you're right!" she suddenly said. "W-we'll take this responsibility, dear Kings of All!"

"Huh? But-" Su Roas began, but her mouth was also covered.

"Good! Good! You're both our mothers now!" the two Kings of All cheered.

At that point, Su Roas began to wonder if she even wanted to know what this was all about.

...Sour stifled another laugh, to Jerez's dismay.


	3. We're Now Mothers

Rozie (Su Roas) gulped, having been forced onto her knees in front of her universe's Goddess of Destruction. What did she do to be in her current position? She had no idea. _What the heck's going on...?_ she wondered.

Meanwhile, the silent Jerez finally growled. "This is really bad."

"...m-may I ask why?" Rozie- ironically- asked. She was rather nervous about her situation right now. As someone from a universe that glorified 'beauty', her goddess was usually more composed and, well, fitting of that term. But currently the goddess was absolutely pissed, and she didn't need a hint to understand that she was involved with that... somehow.

Jerez sent her a glare, to which sent chills down her spine.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rozie exclaimed, bowing her head.

"...urgh, no, it's... fuck!" Jerez hissed and turned away, becoming even more frustrated.

The purple haired humanoid(?) slowly looked up again. _I never thought Miss Jerez would also use vulgar words..._ "...h-how shall I be of any help?"

Her goddess looked at her once more, scowling, before sighing and sitting down with crossed legs. "Sorry. You wouldn't have gotten caught up in all this if that fucking retard Pell didn't mess up this badly..." she grumbled. Ignoring the girl's worried glance, she cleared her throat. "Alright, Rozie. Right now, you're my wife."

"..."

"..."

The two stared at each other.

Then Rozie blinked. "...huh."

"...you _do_ understand me, right?" Jerez eventually asked. "As of not long ago, you are now my wife, and we're the mothers of the Kings of All."

"...I. Um. Wow." A slight tint of pink faded onto her face, to Jerez's dismay. "I- I think that was a bit sudden, Miss Jerez... I don't know how to respond to that..." she said, embarrassed- and clearly getting the wrong idea.

The Goddess of Destruction growled. "No! You dimwit! I don't love you, I'm saying you're my wife now for everyone's sake!"

"M-miss Jerez, please, give me a bit more time to think..." Rozie said, definitely not understanding the situation any better.

Releasing another frustrated growl, Jerez grabbed her universe's member by her shoulders. "Su Roas! Listen up before I erase you- the Kings of All wants parents, and we're now that! If you don't do this shit properly, we will all be erased. Got that!?"

Rozie blinked, before smiling. "Don't worry, Miss Jerez! I'll try my best to be a good wife!" she said and winked.

Jerez stared. Then she laughed. "Oh, so you _do_ get it! God, I was scared there." She grinned and turned around. "Alright then. First things first, we're supposed to go entertain those brats like true parents- so here's what we'll do. We're going to put them to sleep, and then leave to plan more stuff. Got that?"

"Mmhm!" the girl nodded.

She clapped her hands together, brimming with confidence. "Let's get this act started!"

"..." Rozie tilted her head as she followed the goddess, confused. _Act...?_


End file.
